CPRT Movie (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3: Two New Team Member! /NB:Hope you guys enjoy~,happy reading!/ "yeah,but one question..."asks Dashver then everyone (every pups) look at him."Who's Torno?"said Dashver,raising his eyebrow.All of the pups are staring at Jackson.Jackson sighed and said "I don't know myself,I never had a friend whose name Torno...or even rival/enemies...." "That mean we have to do an investigation!"said Chase."You're right,Chase!"said Dashver."We need all paws on this one! But the specialists,....I'll give more secrets missions on certain pups to do the job quickly."explains Dashver,carefully."And.. who's that pups?"asks Skye. Dashver smiles and get out his pup pad(much like Ryder but smaller),he presses Chase's badge and said "Super Spy Chase with Mission Paw gear! It would be the best choice to put y' in the mission. Instead,you're the longest along with Marshall in PAW Patrol's team.So,you may already experienced it and surely know what to do." "Chase is on the case!"chanted Chase."Then,Skye!"said Dashver then explains"You help to search in the air and help Chase investigates,you're the very first girl in PAW Patrol's team.So,you could do it right?" Skye flips then said"Of course,It's my duty! This pups gotta fly~!" "And the last,...Tracker! I know you may not be the longest in the team,but we need your tracking and hearing abilities to do this.And it might be very helpful...Show them that you're a Canine Pups Rescue Team! You're part of this team."said Dashver,determined."Are you sure,amigo?"said Tracker not sure."I'm very 'cause you're part of Canine Pups too!"said Dashver.Tracker smiles and said "Gracias,Dashver!!! Todo Oidos!" "That's the spiwit!"said Zuma,encouraging his Chihuahua friend.Tracker smiles at Zuma and thanks him."Welcome,dude!"replied Zuma,Little did they know... that a certain pup was jealous."Rocky?"said Rubble then Rocky said "yeah?" which earn a "you lost in thought." from Rubble and shrugg it off,smiling a fake smile. "That's the 3 most specialist pups to do this mission.The others help searching and inveatigates too!"said Dashver then press their badges one by one."Zuma! You search the signs in water with the help of Rocky's radar!"commanded Dashver."Let's dive in!"chanted Zuma happily while Rocky said "W-water?! In the water??",gulping. "Come on,Wocky! I know you can do it,dude! Instead,we will be on my submawine!"said Zuma,comforting his BFF."Thanks,Zuma... Alright,Green means go!"said Rocky."That's what we want to hear!"said Rubble.Then,there's a knock on the Mission PAW Cruiser. "Who's that?"said Jackson,tilting his head to the right."It's me!Meliny,Mr.Jackaon!"said a female voice whose name Meliny."Meliny,is that really you?"asks Jackson happily."Let me open the door."said Dashver. (.......) "Hi!"said Meliny politely. "Come in,meet with Jackson and the pups.I'm Dashver."said Dashver,welcoming. "Thanks,Mr.Dashver."she replied. Meliny comes into the Mission PAW Cruiser and stands next to Skye. "What's up,Meliny?"asks Jackson."I want to prepare your dinner with Ms.Wolfie,but ends up .... I saw a note from someone name Torno and see your pawprint with others as well,...so...here I am!"explains Meliny. "Oh,I'm sorry that I forget to tell you,Meliny! I'm too panicked..."said Jackson,rubbing his back head. "It's ok,mister."said Meliny,smiling. "But...Can I help searching for Ms.Wolfie,pls?"asks Meliny,pleading."Of course you can! Right,Dash'??"said Jackson then turns to Dashver. Dashver nods and said "Meet Canine Pups Rescue Team,Meliny!" "Hi,I'm Chase the police and super spy pup!" Said Chase and the others continue. "Hi,all! I hope we can be friends and make a good combinations~!" Said Meliny happily."How old are you,Meliny?"asks Rubble."5! Why did you ask?"asks Meliny back to him,curious. Zuma giggles and said "Me and Wubble are 5 too!" Meliny giggles and said"Wubble? Speech impediment,huh? Actually I know that when you're saying 'water pup' " "Yeah,he had that.He makes R become W. Oh,and I ask you the age things because you look like me and Zuma...and pretty..."said Rubble then realized what he said and blush. Meliny blushes too and said "You really think so?" "Y-Yeah..."said Rubble nervously,looking at the ground embarassed. "Thank you,Rubble~!" Said Meliny softly."Awww!!!"squeals Zuma happily. "First love,eh?"said Rocky,winking at Rubble,making both blush. "Ok,ok! Enough for the love today~!"jokes Dashver,giggling. "I feel hungry,Dashver..."said Marshall,rubbing his stomach. "Yeah,me too!"said Everest then copy what Marshall did earlier then the 3 laugh together. "Me 3!!"said Skye,jumping then flips. "Ok,ok! We have dinner first then.But,...the problem is......I just get this pup snacks for us..."said Dashver,sadly. All of the pups whimpered then Rubble said "Seriously?!" Meliny giggles then said "Need help?? I can make a dinner for you guys if you want~" "Really??"said Tracker,finally 'has hope XD' "Yeah!"replied Meliny happily to them. "Wow! Thanks so much,Meliny! You are really helping us!"said Dashver excitedly. " No problem! Everyone wanna eat~!"chanted Meliny then go to the kitchen and start cooking. "You guys will be so amazed at her cooking skills!"said Jackson. "Really?! It really makes me can't wait!!"said Rubble licking his lips." Everyone laugh at Rubble's remark. "Oh,Rubble..."said Rocky,making a certain pup feel sth. uneasy from the 1st. "And... about Wolfie.."said Zuma then cut off by Dashver saying "oh,my! I forgot! Sorry,pups! Now,listen.. this is about Wolfie's appearances and how we can find her easily." All the pups look at their CPRT leader and he continues "Wolfie is a half dog and half wolf.Her fur is white and have a red ribbon that Jackson gives her on her tail." "Let's just talk about her tomorrow..."said Jackson with a sad tone. Everyone look at each other and whimpered a little. "I know that we can save her...if we do it together...."said Tracker. "Yep,...you're right Tracker."replied Dashver. "That's why we're here! We're...."said Dashver then tossed his hand in the ground,followed by the others."Canine Pups Rescue Team!!!"said the pups then their paws are all in the air."That's the spirit! And the dinner is coming~!"said Marshall. Everest giggles then Meliny said "Food's ready!!" "Yeah,I'm hungry! So,this might be very delicious 'cause I'm hungry!!"said Chase."What did you say,Chase?"said Skye,giggling. "Nothing,hehe...Told you I'm crazy if I'm hungry!"said Chase then rub his back head.Skye giggles again and said"Let's eat!" "Got it!!!"shout Tracker,Rubble,Rocky and Zuma altogether. (When they're almost finish eating,...) "It's so delicious!!!"said all the pups together,finishing their food at the same time and laugh."Really? Thank you very much!!"said Meliny. "It was the best meal that I have ever taste!"said Rubble with sparkling eyes.Meliny giggles while Rocky and Zuma stare at each other and smile,knowing Rubble's acts. "Awesome cooking ability,Meliny. We might need this on our team. Do you want to join us in Canine Pups? Instead,you're friendly so might you be more helpful on helping people. Do you have another abilities?"explains Dashver. "Are you sure,Mr.Dashver? Well,I have my training abilities."said Meliny with sparkling eyes."Of course you can join the team,right pups? And that's if...Jackson lets you."said Dashver.Meliny turns to Jackson and said "May I,Mr? I always want to be the part of rescue team! May I,May I ??!!" with her puppy eyes. "Of course you may,Meliny~!"said Jackson,giggling at her acts. Meliny along with the pups gasped (except Dashver) happily then she said "Thank you so much,Jackson!!!" and hug her owner."Your welcome~! Get enough with the hug~"said Jackson. "Sorry,Mr! I'm too excited!"said Meliny embarasses. "Welcome to Canine Pups Rescue Team,Meliny!"said Dashver."I'm so happy!! Thanks guys!!!"said Meliny then bark.All of the pups along with Dashver gasped."Ups..sorry"said Meliny politely then Jackson said "I forget to tell you guys that Meliny is so good at barking and sometimes too loud.." "Hehe...sorry again~"said Meliny,apologizes. "Wow,amazing!"compliments Rubble. "You can be a young teacher who train pups!"said Rocky. "Awesome!!"comments Zuma. "Great training ability... and barking! You really fit the team well."said Dashver. "Thanks guys~!!! I appreciate it!"said Meliny with excitement. "Welcome to the team!" Said Skye then does her usual flips. "I hope you enjoy it here and be our teammate!"said Everest. "And the 3rd girl on the team!"said Marshall. "Yeah,it is..."said Chase. "Let's get some sleep,amigos!"said Tracker to all of them. "We're on it,Tracker!"replied Dashver then giggles. the outside of their Mission PAW Cruiser .... "Where do we sleep?"asks Chase."On the outside?"said Marshall. "Yeah,you're right Marshall. Enjoy it like a sleepover or whatever fun~!" Said Dashver. "Not in... the inside?"asks Tracker. "Nah,we're on the outdoors~"said Dashver then continue "Be careful,though." "Ok!"answer the pups. "Don't worry,Tracker! We're here!"said Rubble,comforting his best friend. "Thanks,Rubble!"said Tracker happily. "And with Meliny's standart uniform,I have already make it along with the pup tag.But the pup house and vehicles haven't done yet! I need Rocky's help with this and even Tracker's."explains Dashver. (When Dashver,Rocky and Tracker are on their way to do their jobs,....) "Bye Rocky,Bye Tracker~!"said Rubble waving at them which earn a smile from Rocky and a fist-paw from Tracker."They got a missions?"asks Meliny."Yeah,they will make your pup house and vehicles~"explains Rubble cheerfully. Zuma giggles at this and said "Does Dashvew alweady gives Meliny a pup tag?" "And standart uniform??"adds Chase,standing next to Zuma. "Not yet..."replied Meliny. "Then,let's go!"said Rubble. "Where?"asks Meliny then Rubble replied "To Dashver,of course!" then both smile at each other,giggle and go to Dashver. Zuma and Chase smile at each other after they saw Rubble was like that. "Hey,Zuma! Hi,Chase~" said Skye to both of them. "Hi,Skye~!"said both of them. "Everest and Marshall are waiting for us! The marshmallow is also almost ready!"said Skye then continues "plus,..... where's Rubble and Meliny?" "Yeah! Mawshmallow~!!!!"said Zuma excitedly.Chase giggles and said "I guess Rubble is excited for something besides eating now." "Really? What is it?"asks Skye. "You will know later~"said Chase then winks at her,making Skye blushes and giggles. "Ok then,let's go~!"said Skye then flips and follow Zuma that had run before them first.Chase also blushes and thinks 'Did I really did that to Skye??' but snap out because Zuma shouts "Mawshmallow!!!! I'm coming~♡" Skye and Chase look at each other and laugh. "I guess it's not just Rubble that love eating now~"exclaims Skye. Chase giggles and said "Yeah,maybe you're right.But this is just marshmallow~" Skye smiles at him then both walking next to each other,following Zuma to Marshall and Everest's place (a.k.a their 'sleepover' place). with Marshall and Everest,.... "Where are they?"said Marshall. "I guess Skye loves there longer because of Chase."jokes Everest. "And I think Chase are happier there than he is before 'cause of Skye."adds Marshall. Then the 2 stare at each other before bursting into laugh. "Really?"said Everest."Seriously?"said Marshall then gets a playful hit/punch on his shoulder. "Seriously,Marshall? You're so funny! I ask you then you ask me too?"said Everest then giggles. "Hehe..."said Marshall,blushing happily because Everest touchs his shoulder gently. "Um,excuse me~..."interrupt a voice.Marshall and Everest both look at where the voice is and see a pup."Did you guys know Dashver?"she asks. "Why do you want to know about Dashver?"said Marshall then step forward and protect Everest. "Hey,Marshall....I guess she's nice..."said Everest comforting him and thought 'he is so protective...'and blushed. "Hmm,maybe.. Thanks,Everest."said Marshall then turn to the pup and says "Yeah,we know him.Who are you??" Marshall calms down and is now with Everest,standing close next to her. "Sorry,I forgot to introduce myself.."she said. Marshall and Everest nod then.... "I'm Sweetie~!!!"she introduced happily. "What breed are you?"asks Everest."I'm a West Highland White Terrier~!"replied Sweetie then continue "Could you bring me to Dashver,please?" "Ok,but we're waiting for our friends."said Marshall."Is that's fine if I join you guys?"asks Sweetie. "It's fine~"said Everest with a smile. "Marshall,Everest!!!" Said Chase,Skye and Zuma."Hi,guys~!"replied Marshall happily."Wow..."said Sweetie. "Who is she?!"said Chase demandly. "Did she huwt you guys?!"asks Zuma."No,no calm down guys~!"replied Marshall."She's our new friend!"said Everest then continues"She wants to meet Dashver." Skye and the others nod,understand that Sweetie is not their enemy. "Hi all,I'm Sweetie!"introduces Sweetie."Hi~ Why do you want to meet Dashver?"aks Skye."He is our leader of Canine Pups Rescue Team"adds Chase."All of you are Canine Pups members??"shouts Sweetie. "Yeah,why?"asks Zuma."Wow! I couldn't believe it! I want to be a part of it too and I've just met with the members~"said Sweetie happily."Oh,my bad.I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Marshall."said Marshall,rubbing his back head."Hehe,and I'm Everest~"said Everest giggling. "Nice to meet you,Sweetie.I'm Chase."said Chase."And I'm Skye~!"said Skye then flips."Zuma's hewe~~!!"said Zuma."Wow!I meet Canine pups members!"said Sweetie excitedly. "Let's go meet Dashvew,then!"said Zuma."Yup,you're right Zuma"replied Chase."Great idea~!"said Marshall.The 3 girls run toward the following boys then. "Another gurl~"said Skye then giggles."Yeah!"replied Everest,giggling as well."I want to meet Dashver so I can be on the team!"said Sweetie."Really??!!"shouts both Skye and Everest together. "Yeah~!"replied Sweetie. "We have another girl pup in our team~!"said Skye happily. "Don't forget about Meliny!"said Everest. "Meliny? Who is she?"asks Sweetie."You'll know~"said Skye.Everest smiled and said "Here we are! The Mission PAW Cruiser!" "Wow!"replied Sweetie with sparkling eyes. "Come on, don't waste your time~"said Chase. "Dashvew is with Wocky and Twackew!"said Zuma. "Ok, Zuma! Let's go!"said Marshall, leaving the girls behind. "Hey, did Zuma has speech impediment?"asks Sweetie politely to them. "Uh-huh, Don't need to think about that~" said Skye which made Everest nods and said "yep!" "Ok, good to know~"said Sweetie. Dashver, Rocky and Tracker... "It's too hard for me, Dashver!"said Tracker."Don't give up yet, Track'~"replied Dashver while doing his job. "I'm good!"said Rocky happily. "That's because your tool were much more easier and modern to do this kind of job. I can just use my multi-tool slowly..."said Tracker sadly. "Finally! The pup house is over!"said Rocky pridely. "Wow! Good job, Rocky!"compliments Dasher. "Thanks!"said Rocky while wagging his tail. "Hey,Tracker! Why don't you change your usual uniform become your MISSION PAW gear? It's more upgraded on the multi tool and will be very useful for this kind of stuff."said Dashver. "Si! I'll be right back!"said Tracker. "Hello, Dashver! We're back~"said Marshall,Everest,Skye,Chase and Zuma. "Yeah pups?"said Dashver them turned to them. Tracker's back and said "Hola amigos!" then worked with Meliny's pup tag. "You guys are back!"said Rocky. Tracker then noticed Sweetie staring at him and look at her,both eyes meet each other then Sweetie smiled. "Wow..."said Tracker then smiled back at her, blushing a bit. "What?"said Rocky,confused at Tracker's acts."n-nothing~!"replied Tracker which made Rocky just rolled his eyes. Sweetie giggles then Dashver asked "Who's that?" "She's Sweetie,Dashver sir." Said Chase. "She came here because..."said Skye "she wants to be..."continues Everest. "The Part of the team!"said Marshall then Zuma said "a.k.a our Canine Pups Team!!!" "So, I want to ask..."said Sweetie then being continue by Skye saying "if she could be..." "the part of the team."finished Sweetie. Dashver giggles at the pups behaviour then said "What ability did you have, Sweetie?" "I can...." said Sweetie but being cut off by Jackson saying "Torno sent us another paper!" "WHAT?!"shouted all of them. "Canine pups to the Mission Paw Cruiser!"said Dashver. "Dashver needs us!"said all of them except Sweetie. (Screen showed Rocky, Zuma, and Tracker) "Come on, Sweetie!" Said Tracker. "Okay!" She replied. "I got this...Wuahhh!!!"shouts Marshall while hugging his teddy bear and then crashed to the pups. "Teddy..."finished Marshall. "Oh, Marshall~"said Everest then giggled a bit. Marshall blushed and then Chase said "you save that teddy,buddy. But sadly, not us."jokes Chase. "At least I've saved someone life~!" Said Marshall happily. Everyone then laugh. (.....) Sweetie stands next to Meliny in the line. "CPRT is ready for action, Dashver sir!"chanted Chase as usual. "We got another paper from Torno. We will see what did he said in that paper and then continue searching!" Said Dashver. The screen then showed the paper that Jackson received earlier and what lies in it. Heya, Jackson. Your girlfriend is no longer on Barkingburgh but on somewhere with a code name "The World". I told you not to search for any help and that included police PLUS a rescue team. You think that I didn't know that? HA! She'll die... -Torno-'' All of the pups gasped then look at Dashver and Jackson worriedly. "Please, Dashver! Help meee..."said Jackson,whimpered. "The codename "The world" is our own hometown where our lookout is!" exclaims Dashver then continue "You don't need to worry,Jack'!" "Oh...okay..."Jackson replied. "But Dashver... It's too long to get back there!"said Rubble. "And take a long day to get back..."adds Meliny. "Torno should still be on the way there!"finished Rubble. "Good thinking, pups! Then we need to go back to our hometown and arrived before Torno came! But we need sth. like a teleport or whatever..."explains Dashver. "But how could that possible?"asks Tracker. "Excuse me, but... it's possible."said Sweetie. "How?"asks Dashver to Sweetie. "I can make a teleport! But... it needs 3 days to finished making it. If Canine Pups Team have somepup to repair and renew things, or helping with this mechanic system, it'll just take 2 days."explains Sweetie. "Good idea,Sweetie!" said Jackson which made Dashver said "Can it take all of us there?" "Well, Sadly not. It can just fit and teleport maximum 8 pups there. If we want all of us to save Jackson's girlfriend, we... can't...sorry"explains Sweetie. "Go on. Save Wolfie for me, Dash'"pleaded Jackson. "But... How about you?"said Dashver. "Teleport 8 pups there included you. Pick the other 7 and save Wolfie for me. I'll...take care of your unchosen pups here then. And protect Barkingburgh from trouble."explains Jackson. "Thanks for your trust,Jack'"replied Dashver with sparkling eyes then Jackson said "your welcome Dash'! Good luck and be careful!" "I will~"said Dashver then winks at him. "Alright, now... the chosen pups! The 3 that I choose to save Wolfie a few days ago!"said Dashver determinedly. "Skye,Chase and Tracker!!!"exclaimed Dashver. The 3 pups gasped then high five each other and then Skye flipped. "Congrats!"said Marshall hapily to the 3 of them. "Then, if Wolfie's hurt, we need..."said Dashver then pressed Marshall's badge. "Marshall!!!"all of the pups said in excitement except Marshall that is shocked but happy at the same time."Marshall! We need both your medic skill and braveness on this mission"explains Dashver. "I'm really fired up!"said Marshall happily. "Zuma! We need you if Torno hasn't come yet! We'll go to the sea with our Sea Patroller!"said Dashver. "Weady,Set,Get Wet!"chanted Zuma while wagging his tail happily. "And the other 2 were Everest and Sweetie!"said Dashver, pressing Everest's badge. Everest and Sweetie gasped and then Everest chanted "Off the trail,Everest won't fail!"excitedly. "Me?"asks Sweetie to Dashver. "We need you to teleport us! If you didn't want to come, 'cause you're tired, that's ok! I'll choose Jackson!"said Dashver then winked at Jackson which made Jackson gasped but then smiled and chuckled. "Got it! Sweetie's pleasure to help!"chanted Sweetie. "Wow!"said Jackson then Dashver said "Sweetie! You will have your standart and Mission PAW uniform. Rocky will made it for you~" "Does that mean..."said Sweetie with puppy eyes. "Yep! You'll be the part of the team if you made that teleport! Good luck!"said Dashver,smiling. "YEY~!!!"said Sweetie happily. "Alright, CPRT IS ON A ROLL!"said Dashver then continue "Rocky! You're going to make Sweetie's standart and Mission PAW uniform. Rubble and Meliny,take care of Jackson in the Barkingburgh!" "Green means go!"said Rocky. "Rubble digs to the double!"said Rubble excitedly. "Food to save the day~"chanted Meliny. "Thanks so much,CPRT..."said Jackson. '''Finally done! To be continue to Chapter 4! Stay tune :D! Thx for reading~~♡' '15 flew out' Category:Canine Pups Rescue Team Category:Fanfiction Category:Ships Category:Friendship Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:Characters Category:Romance Category:Romantic Category:Friends Category:Chapter 3 Category:Amore Category:Chase X Skye Category:Marshall X Everest Category:Rocky X Zuma Category:Rubble X Meliny Category:OC(S) Category:Family